


Don't Ya Think

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Hux hates driving in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This really only makes sense if you have seen the video for Alanis Morissette's
> 
>  
> 
> [Ironic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jne9t8sHpUc)

**Day 9 - Mittens and Scarves**

Hux was bored of driving in the snow, it was an absolute pain in the ass. The only reason he did it without too much complaint, was sat next to him in a bright red jumper and pyjama bottoms, window open despite the freezing temperature, long hair billowing in the wind. Ben looked perfect, and he would never let it slide. His gloves slipped on the wheel, and the car swerves a little before he rights it. His scarf is uncoiling from his neck and getting caught in his jacket. If only Ben didn’t need to have the window open.

And then the icing on top of the proverbial cake happens. The radio betrays him, and the first chords of Ironic play out. Ben’s gasp is pure joy, and the man is singing along almost immediately. Hux looks warily as Ben unclips his seatbelt and leans out the window, fucking singing to this stupid song and he can’t help it and suddenly he’s singing too. It’s one of those songs that creeps up on you, infecting you with its melody. That’s what love was really. He rips a glove off, throwing it at Ben’s face.

“A little too Ironic, and yeah I really do think”


End file.
